


Mafia Shinso x Maid Cafe Reader

by Yin_Shoma



Category: BnHA, Boku Nu Hero, mha
Genre: 1stwork, AU, F/M, XReader, bnha - Freeform, mafia, maidcafe, mha - Freeform, shinso - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Shoma/pseuds/Yin_Shoma
Summary: {This Is My 1st Piece Of Fanfic, So Please Don't Be Mean...} '^'{Enjoy~} uwu
Relationships: ShinsoxReader, ShinsoxY/N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Mafia Shinso x Maid Cafe Reader

*The Cafe Bell Chimed* 

"Hello! Welcome, To Cloudy Cafe How May I-" Uraraka Had Started, Stopping Half Way. 

Shinso Just Walked To The Back Seat & Sat Down & Just Glared At Uraraka.

Uraraka Then Walked Over To (Y/N), As She Was In The Kitchen Making A Drink As She Rang The Bell For Asui To Grab It.

"Hey, Can You Get The Customer At Table 8?" Uraraka Asked Politely.

"Sure!" (Y/N) Said, As She Made Her Way To Table 8 Where Shinso Was Sitting. 

"Hello! Welcome To Cloudy Cafe, How May I Serve You?" She Said Sweetly. 

"Can I Get You?" Shinso Stated Calmly. 

"Sir, I’m Very Expensive, & I’m Quite Sure I’m Not For Sale." 

Shinso Then Placed $300 On The Counter & Picked Her Up Carrying Her To His Car. "Help I’m Being Kidnapped!" She Said To Uraraka.

"No, I Bought You" Shinso Said As He Placed Her In His Car. 

"I Said I’m Not For Sale!" She Said While Pouting.

"But You're Too Cute & I Want You To Live With Me, Because Why Not?" Shinso Said.

"W-WHY NOT? Oh, I Dunno! Because I Want To Live With Myself!?"

"Now, Don't Yell..." Shinso Said Calmly. 

(Y/N) Sat There, Looking Out The Window. 

The Car Stopped, As Shinso Stepped Out Of The Car & Picked (Y/N) Up, Bridle Style. 

(Y/N) Looked At The Mansion Ahead, As Shinso Entered The Doors*

"Woah..." Y/N Said Bewildered At His Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hoped You Enjoyed it! Part 2 Soon! & I Might Add Smut... But Be Patient -v-


End file.
